Optical devices including, but not limited to, ophthalmoscopes, rifle scopes, binoculars, rangefinders, microscopes, and telescopes have eyepieces that allow users to look through them, using one or both eyes at a time. These optical devices can be used to view objects that are far away or very small by providing additional viewing information, by enlarging the objects, or by overlaying the viewing field with additional information so that a user may see the objects with greater detail. Some microscopes and telescopes have functionalities to allow integration with computer software that has image- or video-capture capability; however, such devices can be expensive, may require manufacturer support for compatibility with the optical device, and may require the use of a desktop or laptop computer. Furthermore, such computers do not facilitate quick and easy transmission of the captured images and typically require additional proprietary software as well as an internet connection and email capabilities, unlike electronic devices, such as smartphones or tablets, which can operate independently over cellular signals.